Mirror VS
by Straist
Summary: Minor crossover: The "League of Villains" meets their older counterparts, and they are not happy with what the younger generation is doing. Chapter 14 redone


**AN, just wanted to get something out since I finally have writing time and I needed a warm up.**

 **This was a crack piece done in a few minutes so please don't take too seriously.**

 **It was fun to do though so I hope you guys enjoy the crazy but short ride.**

* * *

Izuku held on to hope when Eraserhead charged in, and against all odds, started to hold against the rising tide of villains.

It didn't matter what they did, he fought the all; dancing in between foes, cancelling quirks, and proving to everyone why he was a teacher at UA, Aizawa-sensei made short work of the multitude of villains that threatened them. Izuku was amazed that a functionally quirkless hero could do so much with what looked like a scarf and a pair of goggles, and such sentiment was shared. The students, his classmates, in the midst of seeing such heroism started to consider joining the fray themselves if ilda wasn't shepherding them to the doors and it was clear that even the villains started growing weary of their teacher.

"This isn't the time, Midoriya-san." Ilda, their class president after him, urged Izuku to follow. "Our priority is to get everyone out of here safely and Aizawa-sensei said he could handle it. Don't let his efforts go to waste."

Izuku didn't want to think about what those words could mean, so he only nodded before following...

"I won't allow that."

Only for black to fill his vision.

The shadow with eyes coalesced into a vaguely humanoid figure, with eyes that burned like fire contained in a helmet that seemed to hang in midair.

"Greetings," Even his voice was chilling, something distinctly inhuman about the way his words fell on the ears. It was like the shadows themselves echoed sounds from beyond and twisted them in a facsimile of a voice. "We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity but today, we've come to UA Highschool, this bastion of heroism to end the life of the Symbol of Peace."

The silence was to thick that you couldn't cut it with a knife.

The shadow loomed over them, fires in its eyes darting around as if in askance.

"We were under the impression that he would be here today but... maybe his schedule was revised?" Watching a living shadow shake it's head was sureal, but all the same it grew until it seemed to devour everything in front if them "Well... no matter."

Somewhere around him, Izuku heard footsteps, Thirteen opening a part of his suit, and a tell tale grunt in the distance and he could almost sigh in relief.

"My role remains unchanged-"

An explosion shook the shadow as if it was made out of liquid darkness and Kirishima-san's kick forced that same liquid to buckle under the hardened blow. The shadow was pushed back into a cloud of dust as Ka-chan and Kirishima-san landed, standing confidently, ready for battle, both wearing confident grins on their faces.

"Not if we end you first!" Kirishima roared into the clearing air as his entire body took on the properties of stone. "Did you ever think that we wouldn't fight back?"

"That was close," Izuku's own heart dropped when they found the villain virtually unharmed. No, that was inaccurate; even if the shadow was stuck and enveloped by the explosion, like a real shadow, it had no trouble reforming. "Even if you are students, you all should still be the best of the best."

"Both of you, get back!" Thirteen called from behind them.

" _Begone"_

The darkness exploded, wrapping around them like thick blanket as the air was torn by a twisting gale of black.

 _"Writhe in torment until-"_

The world went white.

Izuku knew the noise made by Ka-chan's explosions. It was a loud and thundering roar, something menacing and terrifying when scaled up enough. When kept within his palm, the explosion were low rumbles, like a crackling fire or thunder echoing from too far away, but when they were large and loud it was something else entirely. When Izuku had to fight Ka-chan during All Might's class, he could remember how the sound blasted through him just as much as the actual explosion did, how it was like lighting stuck right beside him and his ears rung with pain.

That was like a whisper compared to wall of sound that followed after the monster of an explosion. Very briefly it turned what was absolute darkness into blinding light and what followed was a shockwave so strong that Izuku was surprised that he could even remain in place. For a moment there was no debris, the cloud itself, the darkness that was the villain after them, all being carried away but the explosion that for just a moment he could see everything.

And then the air came rushing back in an implosion that was at least half a strong as the initial blast wave.

It was a miracle they were all still alive, much less all standing _in the same place_. Only the villain seemed to be affected by what happened with what looked to be living shadow being thrown into the opposite wall. The fact that the metal doors managed to hold was a testament to the strength of the fortifications but the villain fully embedded into the construct told them how lucky they were all to be alive.

Because how hard was it to throw a shadow into a door so hard that if left an imprint?

All eyes were suddenly on Ka-chan who stood at the front along with Kirishima, but it was clear that even he was shocked but such power and such control.

"It wasn't me..." He weakly muttered, himself shaken by what happened. "That isn't even supposed to be possible... unless..."

"League of Villains huh? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time?" The voice was deep, casual, and if Izuku wasn't mistaken, not natural as it crept up from behind them. As one, the students turned to see a pair dressed in black, the one leading being a man wearing a fully hooded long coat and a bone white mask. It was clear that they weren't allied with the villains that infiltrated USJ, but Izuku couldn't help but be suspicious of the way they dressed. What the man in black said next simply confirmed his worries. "I thought we disbanded years ago? Why are children here running around and trying to pose as us? Shouldn't we go show them how it's done?"

Izuku could have had a heart attack right then and there.

The only thing worse than a bunch of villains infiltrating and disrupting them was an even stronger group coming in to join the fray. It didn't matter that they were supposedly at odds with the first League of Villains that came along, if he was hearing things right, after they went and taught the villains a lesson, they would turn on them. To make matters even _worse,_ Thirteen seemed to be shaking in his suit at the sight of the newer, or was it older villains.

The Space Hero couldn't even fire off the black hole at the casually approaching villains, either because Thirteen was too scared or the hero knew that it would do nothing.

Izuku quite frankly, didn't know what was worse.

"What's the rush kids?" Another voice, feminine and laid back, came from behind them, effectively sealing their last escape route. Before anyone knew it there was a dark skinned woman there, leaning casually against the door the first villain was in, waving at Izuku as he turned to glance her. "Come on, we won't hurt any of you. We just want you to answer a few questions."

"We're doomed." Thirteen whimpered in hopeless defeat. "If this is the original League of Villains then there's no way we can win. They must have come here through a device made by their mad scientist, something we must have missed."

The hero pointed to the dark skinned lady guarding the door. "That woman over there is faster than Ingenium, there's no way we can run away." Ilda was the one who expressed most disbelief, being related to the High Speed Hero, but even the woman's speed seemed to have escaped him.

"The one who caused the explosion was someone who didn't fight much." From the ones approaching them, Thirteen gestured towards the blonde lady without a mask. "But I've never seen here less than totally composed in combat and you children felt her power first hand. If she wanted it, we'd be dead already."

"That one, their leader is the worst of them." Izuku could feel the fear emanating from a hero with one of the deadliest quirks in history. "He's an esper that's rumored to go toe to toe with All Might and win. I won't like to you kids, but there's no way I can beat them alone, but if it's just to buy you enough time to make a break for it, I'll do all I can."

The black hole, much larger than any Izuku could remember the hero ever using, materialized before them, ready to fire. "On my signal..."

"Oba-san?"

And suddenly there was only the faraway sounds of Eraserhead fighting off a horde of villains. How could there not be considering who was the one who spoke?

"You seem to be doing well, Katsuki." The woman, a tall blonde dressed in a formfitting black robe with a massive x on the back, a matching armband and a tie of all things, smiled gently down at who was apparently her nephew. "Did any of these two-bit villains give you a hard time?"

"Um... no Oba-san." The world must have been ending, Ka-chan was never polite with anybody, and that includes any past and present staff members, as well as his own parents! "Uh... how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Oh that? We had Maya plant a tracker in you when you were asleep." Ka-chan's aunt, an honest to goodness villain, brushed the bully's concern off like she didn't just tell him he had a tracking device _in_ his body. "Her daughter is one of your schoolmates if I'm not mistaken, maybe you'll meet her soon."

Everyone, including Thirteen tried to ignore the fact that there was a villain's daughter in UA for a moment. There were a bit more pressing matters to take care off like-

"Ano... can you help us with these Villains, Bakugo-san?" Uraraka-san, bless her, was the one who managed to work up the nerve to ask a villain for help. "He was having some trouble with all the villains down there and if you're willing-"

A massive black mass crashed beside them just as Uraraka was about to finish her plea and as the dust cleared, Izuku thought he saw All Might standing in the cracked crater and holding onto Aizawa-sensei.

The first thing he managed to see when he regained his senses though was that this All Might lookalike was totally black. It wasn't that he was dark skinned either, it was just that this hulking behemoth of a man wasn't exactly that much man to begin with. He was covered in fur, black as the night but looking as soft as a very...

Wait, how did that get in there.

"The hero is safe, though I don't think I can fight off that monster." The giant humanoid black LION grumbled, though he didn't look worse for wear despite having been flung such a distance. Izuku noted though that this lion on two legs looked just about as big and muscular as All Might, if not more so. "He must have the ability to absorb my blows somehow."

"That's fine." Their leader, the one in the mask, spoke not too worriedly "I can handle something like that."

"Can you be so sure?" At the end of the staircase, the boy with hands on his body, taunted them. "Nomu was made to kill All Might after all, are you sure you can survive this?"

The crash came as suddenly as all the other ones, but this time it was only sound and wind.

This Nomu was a monster, again totally black like the lion was but this was skin of the color of tar and muscles that bulged to near tearing. It had a beak of a bird, teeth of any predator, eyes that looked deep into the soul and a brain that was visible. It would have been a frightening sight if it wasn't being held aloft by some invisible force.

Of course, while everyone was looking at the monster being suspended in midair, Izuku's focus was on the leader of the trio that came to their rescue, especially after sudden impact managed to blow the hood back and the mask off.

"And I thought taking that serum would help with the disguise too. It looks like I've gotten a bit too sloppy." Inko Midoriya, much taller and thinner than Izuku ever remembered her being, smiled back at her son as she effortlessly restrained the struggling monster. "We'll talk about this after I deal with these bullies, okay sweetie?"

Izuku could only nod numbly as his mother began playing pinball with the black monster.

"Oh," The black lion, the dark skinned lady, and Ka-chan's scary aunt spoke simultaneously. "So you're Boss's kid."

That was when Izuku finally did what any normal boy would do the moment the Villains arrived.

He fainted.

* * *

 **Silly Songbird should be out in around two days, so to all those looking forward to that, good for you.**

 **This one is somewhat a crossover with Zannen Jokanbu Black General-san with the old RX Group being loosely(and not so loosely) related to our main BNHA cast.**

 **Boss, the great psychic is Inko Midoriya in this story because I thought it would be fun and it's kind of perfect. He, now a she, is supposed to be 27 in ZJBG so that makes it perfect that she stopped being villain when Izuku was born (in BNHA canon Izuku is around 14 when Inko is 41 so math is good) Secretary-san is Ka-chan's scary aunt because her explosions are way more OP and she's kind of someone I'd imagine in his explosive family. Scientist-san is Maya Hatsumei, the dear mother of Mei so that's a thing. Black Lion and GG-chan are just here for added fun and because they look a lot like All Might and Ingenium.**

 **Well, that's it for this one shot**

 **See you all in another one of my works I guess =))**


End file.
